A Night of Serendipity
by l.write.sins.not.tragedies
Summary: One shot- A couple was arguing at the table next to him. One voice sounded familiar..


Fitzwilliam Darcy was sick of the clamor. A family of five was seated on the table next to him. Three rowdy kids were planning to take over the restaurant by whining raucously. They certainly alternated between spilling everything and crying.

'Looks like the pink color of the shake is no longer appealing.' Darcy rolled his eyes when the youngest child poured it in her brother's lap.

He looked at his watch and sighed. Clearly, Georgiana was still upset. Nonetheless, it was his prerogative as an elder brother to sort out this issue as soon as possible. He would not tolerate blatant disobedience. Curfew meant curfew. Sneaking down the window would not endear anyone to their guardian.

He signaled the waiter. Another glance at his watch and he decided to give his sister 30 minutes more. If he had to wither away, he may as well do it at a quieter spot.

"Can I get relocated to another table?"

"We just have one table free as of now, sir. Though, it is not the most…refined spot."

"Anything would be better than this", he smiled tightly.

With a nod of his head, the waiter took him to a not-so-secluded corner which at first glance, would have probably been overlooked by someone of Darcy's stature. His mouth tightened but a shrill cry from a toddler had him rushing to the pointed, cramped spot.

After spending another 25 minutes, counting the number of tiles on the wall, he concluded it. His sister had flaked out on him. Before he could signal the waiter for the cheque, a voice shrieked out, "How could you, you a****le?"

Now normally, William never cared for banshees shouting in public places but something about this voice sounded familiar. Was no place in this hovel endowed with silence? Did it cost them money to eat their food in peace?

A minute later, he decided. If he could get something out of this pointless visit, it may as well be some good ol' soap opera. Pity, the restaurant did not serve popcorn.

With a very subtle stare that he had developed over the past three years when Georgie decided she was old enough to date, he looked at the drama unfolding in front of him.

A sob was followed by the sound of a chair scraping.

'Just great. Another sobbing mess. What have I done to dese-' BANG! The entire restaurant had gone silent.  
William did not bother with subtlety anymore. There seated behind him, was a young man around his age, red wine dripping from his brown hair onto his pristine white shirt. It took the poor guy two too long minutes to get over his shock. Darcy turned around slightly to get a better view. Poised over the red-mess' head was an empty wine glass in the hand of one angry miss. Darcy could not see her face but he could see that her hands shook with anger.

"Are you crazy, you demented woman ?", the red-mess, as Darcy had termed him, shouted at the woman.

"Crazy? I'm crazy? I'm not the one who slept with his fiancée's best friend a week before the wedding!" , she thundered.

"We've been over this, Liz. Look, I was drunk and she offered." Liz scoffed. Red mess continued. "And what about you, huh? This happened because of you, Liz. You were off gallivanting to Egypt. I couldn't say no when she provided me with the comfort you denied."

"Me? Don't you dare turn this on me, John. Why, you selfish .."

The next few seconds had him thanking the fact that his sister had skipped the meeting. The 'hoyden' could swear. The words she was spouting would make a seasoned soldier like Richard blush. He looked at the three kids, who were so annoying to him an hour ago. Their mother was glaring at the arguing couple as their father herded them out of the restaurant. The eldest boy in the group definitely had some new words to test out in school tomorrow.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the moment when 'Liz' got to the other side of the table. He looked up and was suddenly transported to a time eight years ago when he had had his last fill of those eyes. He frowned. He thought he had overcome this. But one look at her and he knew he could drown in those eyes all over again. Because he recognized that piercing glare. It was often directed at him, back when he was a twenty year old lad at Harvard. Darcy almost pitied the man who she had made her target that day. Almost. He never looked too kindly upon cheaters. He could guess that her jaw was clenched with anger and her eyes were ignited with fire. This 'Liz' was his Elizabeth and it looked like the past eight years had not extinguished the flame she carried in her spirit.

The tiger is beautiful even when she strikes.

The situation was no longer so entertaining. The caveman in him protested against this treatment of his lady. He wanted to club the wretch who disrespected her and protect her in a cocoon. The sudden shift in his emotions propelled him into action.

He signaled the waiter.

"Please bring me the cheque for that table." He pointed at the distraught woman who sat alone with tear streaks on her face. Looks like the cur ran away with its tail tucked. Coward. He mentally bashed red-mess John.

Darcy moved towards Elizabeth's table. He was not prepared for this. How do you greet your inamorata after eight years of silence?

Darcy cleared his throat and winced when Elizabeth jumped. "I did not mean to startle you."

"William?"

"Elizabeth, hi. It's good to see you."

"..although it could've been in better circumstances." Lizzy gave a little laugh. "Admittedly".

Just as quickly she sobered. "I'm sorry, I'm not having the best of nights. I need to leave this place quickly."

She looked around to see a number of eyes trained on her. The reality that Darcy, of all people, had watched the drama in her private life, dawned on her abruptly and she flushed, mortified.

This was his moment. The Darcy glare which had been honed in the boardrooms was put to its finest usage that night, as William steered Elizabeth towards the exit. Elizabeth was too embarrassed or perhaps, shocked by the tender touch to respond to this handling.

Sense finally kicked in and she broke free of Darcy's hold though she refused to meet his eyes.

"Thank you, William. That was very generous of you though I wonder if I could dig a deeper hole for myself in front of you."

"Don't thank me for being a decent human, Elizabeth." Yet, even he knew the truth. He wouldn't have done this for any random woman. He could see her struggling for composure and suggested, "Can I drop you home?"

"Oh, no. It's alright. I'll take the subway."

"At this time? And in your condition?"

The familiar spark was back in her eye.

"Condition? What condition, Darcy? I can walk perfectly on my two legs. I am not drunk nor drugged, not that I would be averse to either at this time", she muttered the last part though William heard her.

"Tell you what, let's hit a bar. I could use a drink and god knows, you would definitely feel better after one. There's nothing good scotch can't fix. "

Elizabeth looked at this stranger incredulously. She needed a distraction and Darcy provided one. She played along. "Speaking from experience, are you? I wonder if you've ever had your heart broken to know the remedy to it."

Darcy shrugged. "There was this one girl a long time ago." He looked at her intently, his gaze mouthing a thousand words his lips could not.  
Our Bennet girl, however, was too tired to seek any answers.

_Few hours later_

"Drowning my sorrows in alcohol. I never thought I'd stoop so low", Elizabeth groaned.

Darcy patted her arm in commiseration.

"I had the perfect life planned for us. I was even ready to take John's name. Now, I wonder if …", she hiccupped. "Oh, what you must think of me? First, a bloody drama at a public restaurant. I acted like a desperate Lydia and now, I am in the danger of puking all over you."

"It's alright. He was douche. I can see that and I don't blame you for your reaction."

"Oh, he was. But I never thought Charlotte would do this to me" Her eyes filled with moisture but she refused to shed another teardrop. William admired her all the more for it. He hated it when women lost a piece of themselves over douchebags. He had seen his sister break and he refused to have Elizabeth in the same state. He would spend his life picking up the broken pieces if he had to.

"God knows I would've punched the dandy had I been in your place, though I marvel you didn't. Last I remember, you had a mean right hook." He rubbed his jaw in remembrances.

Elizabeth's face reddened. "I never apologized for that. My father warned me that one day this temper of mine would make me regret my precipitateness. "

William smiled. "Don't apologize. I deserved it. I had no right meddling in Charles' life.  
As for you puking over me, my sister would be overjoyed if I discard this shirt."

"It suits you.", she yawned.

Darcy melted at that very spot. "Well, then I'll treasure it forever", he murmured in repose.

"We should get going. You've had a long day and before you argue about it, I am dropping you off at your place."

"I have been living in the same city for the past three years and this is not the first time I'm ..", he cut her off,

"Call me high-handed, arrogant arse or whatever you like but I am a selfish man, Elizabeth. My mother would be disappointed in me if I let an inebriated girl walk home alone, in the dark. "

"I know taekwondo, Darcy. With sisters like mine, I've beaten up one or two handsy guys before", but she did not protest further, charmed by his ridiculous over-protectiveness.  
Honestly, that was one reason he adored his Elizabeth. She refused to cower behind muscled men. She was a tigress. His tigress. He was ready to be her willing prey for the rest of his life. She already owned his heart. He would give her everything else if she just asked.

They walked out of the bar; the cool air hit their face, carrying a hint of sobriety in it.

"I am glad to have met you tonight, William." She linked their hands and leaned her head against William's shoulder. Darcy stifled his breath. He did not know if it was the last tequila shot that influenced Lizzy's action. He smiled. Elizabeth had definitely sniffed him.

"Who was that heartbreaker, Will?", she twisted her head to look at him. It took him a minute to understand what she referred to.

"Don't you already know the answer to that, Elizabeth?"

"I always wondered why you call me by my full name- Elizabeth", she tried to mimic his deep voice, "No one ever does."

"..I hope I'm the only one to call you that forever. Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth", he tucked a strand of hair behind her hair.

"I'd like that, Will", she murmured after a beat of silence that had his heart accelerating at an unsteady rate, before snuggling back into his shoulder.  
"I like the intensity in your voice when you say my name", she confessed, smirking.

Now, Darcy's blood alcohol level was low enough but winking at a pigeon was not something sober him made a habit of. Perhaps, it was the anticipation!

* * *

**Read and review! Please let me know if there are any mistake**


End file.
